satan_and_mefandomcom-20200215-history
War
}} |gender = Male |status = Alive |relationships = Death - Ally Pestilence - Fellow Horseman Famine - Fellow Horseman |occupation = Horseman Aide to the governor |first = "You've Gained my Interest" |last = "I'm Reneging" |height = 5'6"|species = Horseman of the Apocalypse}} War, also known by his human pseudonym Bruce Marriott, is the rider of the red horse and the youngest of the Horsemen of the Apocalypse.Character Biographies Natalie McAllister and Satan attempt to sway War into siding with them during the End of Days by using Archangel Michael as a bargaining chip. Biography War is the wild, off-the-handle Horseman of the Apocalypse who will ride in on a red horse. He, like Death, does not have a side to fall on for Heaven or Hell. He simply enjoys his job for the sake of loving chaos. War can be easily bribed and is drawn to anyone who can make him a better offer. He is on very good terms with Death, because with war comes death, and with death, war is not far behind.thisiskindagross: Character Biographies Appearance War has slicked-back long red hair that curls upward at his neck, as well as tan skin with a warm undertone. He has sharp, almost cat-like dark red eyes, thin expressive eyebrows, and big teeth that show whenever he smiles. He also has silver industrial piercings on each ear. War stands at 5'6" and he appears to be at a healthy weight. As a governor's aide, War wears traditional, business appropriate attire. His outfits always incorporate several shades of red, suggesting that blood is to be spilled and thus fitting his true identity. Personality Corrupt and egocentric, War likes anything that benefits him. As Satan points out at one point, War is a textbook sociopath who follows his own interests and inclinations regardless of others. Because of this, he can be very rude, insensitive, and condescending. War believes that his time is precious, and people who do not earn it are unworthy of it, as seen when Natalie tries to talk to him in a bar and he tells her that she has to earn his interest."You've Gained my Interest" War also has a sardonic sense of humor and makes sarcastic comments from time to time, though they are usually meant to insult people rather than make them laugh. War roots for neither Heaven nor Hell for the End of Days because to him, true peace does not exist and he will always be around no matter who wins. Despite this, he can be bribed to lean a certain way. War, unlike Pestilence and Famine, enjoys his job for the sake of loving chaos. Plot Satan wants to get a Horseman of the Apocalypse on his side for the End of Days. With the help of Ipos Kabakoff, he decides that War is the most likely Horseman to side with him."Well, Now What?" Satan, Natalie McAllister, Festus Totah, and Anthea Rosenfeld decide to go on a road trip to Oregon to meet with War. after she offers an archangel]] When the group arrives in Oregon, Satan quickly comes up with a plan to get War on his side, which entails using the "simplest of temptations," i.e. seduction, to gain his attention. Natalie attempts to do this and starts to flirt with War, but he says that she bores him and challenges her to offer something he cannot refuse to earn his interest. In turn, she improvises and offers him an archangel, much to the group's confusion as they eavesdrop on their conversation. Satan and Natalie later capture Archangel Michael and give him to War on one condition: he cannot physically harm him."Remember our Deal" War later takes Michael to a small hideout in the woods and ties him to a cross. He also uses Michael's blood to draw symbols on the outside and keep him incarcerated."Found You" When Natalie asks for Michael back some time later, War refuses, since she is not offering anything in exchange. Knowing that War is afraid of Hell and its souls, Satan paints his arms to make it seem like his seals are dripping and Hell is beginning to take over his body. He appears behind Natalie, prompting War to beg him not to let Hell out in the tiny room they are in. They leave War with no choice but to go along with Natalie's request and give them Michael's location."I'm Reneging" Sometime later, an image of War appears on the front page of a newspaper under the headline "Mysterious Death of Governor's Aid." This implies that War faked his death, since he cannot die like humans can, and ran off to start a new life under a different name so he would not be as easily found."Bridge this Gap" Relationships * Death - War and Death are extremely similar in that they both love their chaotic jobs and root for neither Heaven nor Hell for the End of Days. They are on excellent terms with each other because death and war are so closely linked together. * Satan - War is indifferent towards Satan; he does not mind him as long as he keeps getting what he wants. Satan, on the other hand, does not enjoy being around War. He is completely disgusted by him, even refusing to touch his hand when he offers a handshake, and thinks that he talks too much. Quotes ; ;Spoken about War Trivia * The only thing War is scared of is Hell and its souls. References Category:Characters Category:Horsemen Category:Male